


Just Another Day

by misspronoun



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Japan, Japanese Character(s), Other, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspronoun/pseuds/misspronoun
Summary: (Set during Yotsuba Arc) A documentary crew follow L and the Kira Task Force around their office for a week, to show the public that they are working hard, this ends... Terribly.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light, L & Yagami Light, Yagami Light & Yagami Sayu, Yagami Sachiko/Yagami Souichirou
Kudos: 15





	Just Another Day

The elevator slowly reached the top of the very tall skyscraper. The film crew stepped out of the small box, and headed down a corridor to the door they were told to wait at. The producer of the documentary, Daiki Ito, knocked on the door and stepped back, waiting for an answer. The door quickly opened, and stood in the small entryway was a young man with long black hair. "Ah! Hello!" He greeted cheerfully. "Hello, Mr. Uh?" The producer shook the mans hand. "Oh! Matsuda, Sir." The young man rubbed the back of his neck and stepped away from the door. "Come in, please." The crew walked into the huge office. "Um, I gotta say, Ryuzaki is _very_ nervous about this, so he may seem a bit mean but that's just how he is.. Haha." Matsuda said nervously. He led them to a room, at the centre was a huge TV screen, and on the left were a table with two green couches on either side.

"Ryuzaki, the film crew is here!" Matsuda called out. A man with shaggy black hair, pointing out everywhere unevenly spun around in his chair, "Ryuzaki", they presumed. The man stared at them silently, before three other men stood up. The oldest looking one reached his hand out. "Hello Sir, my name is Soichiro Yagami, I am the Chief of the police." The producer took his hand. "Hello Mr. Yagami, my name is Daiko Ito, is that Ryuzaki?" Ito asked, nodding his head towards the younger man, who was drinking a rather sugary cup of tea. Soichiro pushed his glasses up and nodded. "Hello, I am Light Yagami." The youngest one said, the film crew noted that he was handcuffed to Ryuzaki. "Oh, are you two rela-"

"There is a two percent chance that one of you, or all of you are Kira." A dull, monotone voice interrupted their greeting. Everyone turned to look at the speaker, Ryuzaki. "R-Ryuzaki.. You can't be serious!" The one they hadn't greeted yelled exasperatedly. "I'm afraid I am, Aizawa-San." Ryuzaki said and turned back to his computer. Everyone was staring at him. "For all we know, Aizawa-San, they could be doing this documentary as an excuse to find our identities. Hell, all of you just gave your identities to them, you could all be dead by tomorrow." Ryuzaki pointed out. The task-force looked at eachother guiltily. "Sorry, Ryuzaki." Matsuda said apologetically. Ryuzaki sighed. "It's okay, Matsuda-San." 

They all stood in an awkward silence before Soichiro cleared his throat, "so, how are we going to do this?" He asked. "Well, you just continue on with your job and we'll film you. Just, pretend we aren't here." The camera-man explained. "Sounds easy enough." Aizawa shrugged.

_It wasn't._


End file.
